Data was collected on HIV-1 PR: Human immunodeficency virus 1 aspartic protease and PlmII: Plasmepsin II, aspartic protease from Plasmodium falciparum. PlmII / inhibitor P1 monoclinic crystal form; small crystal, 0.1mm largest dimension. 20 frames, osc = 1.5deg, t= 30 sec per frame, D= 200mm, lambda= 0.9195A, frames 180@150u, Room Temp. Data to 3.0A resolution. Structure determined and under refinement. HIV-1 PR / NCS complex; Very small crystal, hexagonal rod. 60 frames, osc = 1.0deg t= 60 sec per frame, D= 175mm, lambda= 0.9195A, frames: 180@150u, Low Temp., 25% glycerol as cryoprotectant. Data to 2.50A resolution. Structure determined and under refinement.